Unwanted
by vampiregirl31
Summary: Bella is Beaten every day by her father , a brother who thinks she dead , can Bella get to her brother ... can edward and emmett save bella from her father. All human (Bella - Edward ..Emmett -Rosalie .. Jasper - Alice ...Carlirle Esme) thank you to my beta
1. Meeting bella

**hey guys I going to tell you a story about a girl and a boy , the girl beaten every day , can the Cullen's save her or will she die.**

Bella lay on the floor bleeding after her father's attack. She knew that he was drunk when he came home from the bar. Every time he drank he blamed her for her mother death. Bella gets off the floor and walks to the mirror to see how bad Charlie beat her. She starts caking on the make up, and getting ready for school .

**Bella P.O.V**

I hate it here. Locked up and abused all my life. When I was little my mother died. I was locked in a room alone, my older brother lived with his friends and never knew what happening to me. He was told I died when our mother did. So I can't blame him, sometimes I just want to die and leave it all behind, but I want to see my brother one day. I just hope I live to meet my brother .


	2. First day of school

**Unwanted**

Chapter 2

**Pain**

_***A/N:**_

_**Bella's Classes **_

_**1st Math **_

_**2**__**nd**__** English **_

_**3rd reading **_

_**4th History **_

_**5th Phys Ed **_

_**6th Biology**_

_**7th Chemistry**_

_**8th Tech Ed**_

_**Bella, the Cullens and Emmett are all in different classes together and will meet throughout her first day.**_

_**Ages **_

_**Bella 17 - Grade 11 **_

_**Emmett 18 - Grade 12**_

_**Edward 18 - Grade 12 **_

_**Alice 17 - Grade 11 **_

_**Rosalie 18 – Grade 12 **_

_**Jasper 18 – Grade 12 **_

**Emmett POV**

September 14th is the day my mother and baby sister passed away. My father had the Cullens to take me, as he went on a downward spiral of pain for the loss of my mom and sister. I know I am in pain. I wished from day one for them to come back. But, I know they can't. Rosalie, my girlfriend, helps me feel better when I feel down about them .

**Bella POV**

Today is the day I was _supposed_ to die in my mother. I found a writing from my mother, talking about all the beatings my father put her through. I now know I was never wanted, so today, on my 17th birthday, I will be going to school for the first time. So, this should be fun right? I mean, I know I've never been to school. Father had his friends teach me. I love to learn .

I walk up to the school and into the office, looking at the plump, old lady behind the desk .

"Hello. I'm Isabella Swan and I'm new here," I said in a small voice.

"Oh, yes. Hello dear, I'm Mrs. Cope. I have list of your classes for you and a map of the school. Please have all your teachers sign this slip and bring it to me at the end of the day," Mrs. Cope said with a smile.

"Okay, thank you." I said, taking everything with me, looking for my first class.

I walk in to first period and hand the slip to the teacher, Mr. White. He hands the slip back to me and sends me to the back of the classroom; thankfully, he doesn't me stand up and talk about myself. I sit in my seat I watch a tall, beautiful, blonde girl and a tiny, fairy-like girl with short black hair walk in the class room.

**Rosalie POV**

Walking in to math, I go to my seat. I look by the window and see the new girl .

"Rose, is that the new girl Mike and Alec were talking about," Alice asked me.

"I think so, Ally," I said. _Oh boy, here comes Mike. This should be good._ The last time he messed with a student he got kicked in the balls twice. It was funny.

~~Thank you to my Beta **SarcasticBimbo**thank you for doing Both What the hell and this one thank you .~~


	3. Seeing Emmettt

**Unwanted**

**Chapter 3 alone**

**Bella Pov **

"hey Isabella how do you like your classes so far" asked Mike think his nae is .

"there fine" I said to him I feel real cheeped out by him ,

"i glad you like them Hey why don't you come sit with me and my friends" he said okay he's coming on really Strong

" thank you but im going to the Library but thank you anyway"i said with a small smile I know Charlie would kill me if I made friends . I don't want any one hurt because of me , I wouldn't be able to handle the pain of hurting some one else .

As I walk out the lunch room I see a really big guy that looks Just lik my father , oh god it my brother Emmett.

( hey guys I am sorry I have not been around but I am back)~vamp girl ~


	4. An

A/N

Hey to all my readers I am soooo sorry I ben away my old labtop finally gave out , I tride to get it fixed but no luck , I am back ill be writing agien


	5. Please read

**HEY MY Readers I am stopping writing for right now I am working on all my story's but I Just started working again and Life is in the way right now , I will , try and Get Chapters up some time this week or next week when I know what going on , so please I will be back writing when I can ^.^ Vamp girl ^.^ **


	6. Aothers Note

**Hey to my readers . I am so sorry I been having writers block lately and I been working on my story's I am going to post a chapter soon . Some time next week btw it will be short .**


End file.
